Tube connectors for forming a structural interconnection with tubes are well-known and connectors of a type which provide a continuous flush surface for example between two tubes are used commonly in the construction of handrails and balustrades. An example of a connector of this type is described in GB-A-2070722. Another type of connector for joining tubes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,560. Whilst known connector devices can provide a satisfactory interconnection they often place a limitation on the maximum allowable curvature of the end region of a tube to which a connection is being made, or the minimum axial length of tube or member to which a connection can be made.